


Lost

by SuchaHag



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Boating, Desert Island, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Pirates, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Lucy and her friends embark on a trip of a lifetime. Things take a horrible turn. 🏝️





	1. Lucy

_ Our dream trip became a nightmare _ . 

Lucy, Beth, Olivia, and Becky were having a fantastic time in the United Kingdom. They started in London and made their way up North. While exploring the lochs and woods of the Scottish Highlands they made their way to the west coast. After a day at the shore, they decided on a whim to book an overnight charter. “It'll be an adventure!” Beth had said. It certainly was, of the worst kind. The girls chartered a small sailing yacht, they were to go to an island for one night of “glamping”. The weather was perfect and all four of them were on the deck near the aft, lounging with wine, wearing bathing suit tops and shorts. That's when they heard the speedboat motor and a thump. Soon there were raised voices and shouts as the captain and his first mate ran to the bow of the yacht. That was when it happened. Gunshots rang through the air and Lucy only heard the foreign voices coming closer. She and her friends were gripped with fear. Pirates were something you heard only about in the news. Due to the silence from the bow, she assumed the small crew of two was dead. Would they be robbed? Kidnapped? Raped and left to drift? Lucy began running through scenarios - she could sail a little. She joked with the First-Mate Bobby, that she would help him run the charter when Captain Andy retired. Tears burned the back of her eyes - this was no time to cry though. Suddenly Olivia screamed and the boat lurched. Lucy grabbed the tiller and crouched into the cockpit, she grabbed at Becky's arm and tried to pull her down with her. The screams got louder, Lucy heard splashes and more gunshots. Something smacked her in the side of the head and she saw stars. Then darkness covered her as the screams faded.

Her head hurt and it was dark when she opened her eyes. She was on a chair and when she tried to move, she discovered that her hands were tied behind her and a gag was in her mouth. She was not on the small yacht anymore. This room was under the waterline with metal walls and seemed much larger. She was also alone.  _ Am I the only one that survived? _ She choked back a sob. What in the hell is she going to do now? No one was going to look for her, she had no Immediate or really any secondary family. She didn't have a job to go to and she had jokingly told the police that she volunteered with if she never returned, it was because she decided to stay in England. _ Smart move, ace. _ Her three friends would be the only ones that would raise the alarm and now they were probably dead. Her only hope was that their families would miss them quickly. The tears kept falling as she sat in the dark room. Not long after, she heard voices in the hallway and keys scratching on the door before it swung open. Two men walked in, one speaking a language she was not familiar with and the other speaking broken English. 

“You are coming with us, don’t bother screaming - no one will hear you.” She was led up top and realized the boat was actually very small. The hold below was large,  _ maybe for prisoners or for smuggling _ . It looked like these two were the only ones on the boat, there had to be a larger vessel that they were headed towards. She saw no land or boats anywhere as far as she could see. She was forced down onto a chair and a bowl of thin soup and a bottle of water was shoved in her hands. “Eat.” He let his hand trail across her shoulder and down her arm. She shuddered violently, she knew that she was not going to get out of this unscathed and it chilled her to the core. She was going to have to think of how to escape or die trying. That would be better than being held ransom by pirates.  She did notice a tiny lifeboat to the side and it looked like it had a life jacket, a bit of rope and a canvas sheet in it. There was no way in hell she could just jump into it and start rowing, she was certain these men had guns. 

After she ate, she asked for more water. One man dropped a case by her feet and she could not believe her luck. She used her feet to roll several bottles over the side by the lifeboat. She didn’t hear any splashes, so she prayed the bottles were hitting the mark. The men were arguing and distracted. She looked closer they looked young and scared she wondered if this was the first time they ever attempted to kidnap somebody. 

“I have to use the bathroom,” she said out loud. The men stared at her for a moment and then grabbed a bucket with a crude open lid that doubled as a seat. It was dragged to her side.  _ Disgusting. “ _ Turn around, please,” she pleaded. They turned sideways and resumed talking. She supposed it was better than nothing and went about her business. When she finished, she noticed that their backs were to her and they were arguing again. One man's gun was barely in its holster and if she lunged it could be in her grasp. Did she dare? She looked at his companion and didn't see a gun on him. She had to do something because she knew what was in store for her later that night and she was sure death would be a better alternative.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she lunged and grabbed the gun. She quickly fired at one man's head point-blank, the other grabber her arm and snapped her left wrist back. She cried out in pain as she swung her right arm in front of her to try to squeeze off another shot. The gun hit the man in the face and he stumbled, the gun flew out of her hand and she heard a splash. Her heart flew to her chest as she scrambled to where the lifeboat was, her left hand hanging limply. She jumped over and landed in the boat, it was rocking wildly. Just as she was desperately trying to untie the boat with one hand, the other man jumped in. 

“You are going to die, bitch!” he reached for her throat. Her hand closed around something metal...an anchor! She swung with all of her might and slammed him into the face. He staggered and fell overboard. The man struggled to swim to the edge of the boat as she slipped the lone life vest on. As he reached the edge, she swung the anchor down again onto his head and in doing so felt a sharp pain in her right hand. He never resurfaced. Crying with relief and fright, she crawled under the canvas and hid. With her broken hands and throbbing head, she passed out. 


	2. Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory finally has time off...perfect for a peaceful retreat on his boat.

It was a great first days of his time off. Filming pickups, recording commentary, photo shoots... all done done done. He told his mom, sister, and PR firm he was going off the grid for at least a month. The wide open seas were calling him and he wanted nothing more to be alone. The weather radios were squawking non-stop about a storm front coming through. He was looking over his maps for a route that would best avoid the coming storm when the alarm went off. He frowned, _there are no commercial or tourist vessels in this area_. He was also too far out for any fishing boats. That left very few choices: military or pirates being two of them. He opened the cabinet by his radio and pulled out his handgun. He had never had the fire it and prayed that he didn't have to today. He decided against activating his emergency beacon until he could assess the situation - his radar had a 5-mile range, he had plenty of time to raise an alarm.

He stepped onto the deck with his binoculars and scanned the water - nothing. _Damn radar, maybe there is a whale nearby_ he thought to himself. He was just about to pull the binoculars away from his eyes when he saw it, a tiny boat far off in the distance. He quickly went to the motor of his boat and fired it up. It could be nothing. But if it was something he knew he had to get there quick. As he got near, his heart sank, it looked empty from where he was. Did it come loose off of a boat or God forbid, was there a body inside? He was all for adventure on the high seas, but not this much. He checked again that he had his gun as he pulled alongside the small craft. He had a hook line and caught the edge before he killed his engine. He gathered ropes and adjusted his winch. If need be, be could pull the tiny boat right up into his.  When he leaned over to secure the ropes his heart went into his throat. Amidst several empty water bottles, there was a canvas sail and a foot was visible from underneath it. It was either a child or a woman's foot, either way his stomach twisted at the thought of uncovering the body. He noticed some full bottles of water too, _at least they didn't die from not having enough water. Poor person probably starved, or it was the elements._ The little boat bumped the side of his boat as he grabbed hold and pulled it. He grunted a bit as he lifted it’s end to tie the rope.

That's when he saw it, the leg twitched and he jumped back.  He grabbed a pole from the deck and poked the leg, it twitched again and soon the sail started moving. His heart leapt for a moment, _the person's alive!_ He quickly reached down, grabbed the sail and pulled it off. What he saw shocked him. It was a woman. Her hair was tangled around her face and her skin was pink from the sun, as well as bruised. She wore a bathing suit top and shorts that were filthy. She wore no shoes and as he looked at her hands, he gasped. They were both at an odd angle and swollen, clearly they were broken. She groaned as she rolled to her back and her eyes started blinking in the sun. He was busy trying to winch the boat in as much as he could to get to out.  There was no way she could climb out with her hands in that condition. Soon he was looking into blue eyes round with fear and before he could even introduce himself and tell her that she was safe, she started screaming.

 


	3. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets her rescuer.

_ The sun was so damn bright _ she thought to herself as she started blinking. That's when she saw it, the silhouette of a man. Fear twisted through her and all she could do was scream.  _ More pirates, they have come to finish the job _ . The silhouette was talking and it took her a few long moments to realize that she could understand what he was saying,  _ he’s speaking English. _ Words started registering in her head: “You are ok.”  “I'm not going to hurt you.” “I'm here to help, please let me help you.”

Those words bathed in a Scottish accent were the sweetest words she had heard in many days. She nodded to the silhouette. The boat moved, bumped a little bit, and soon arms went around her middle - dragging her onto another boat deck. He was careful not to jostle her hands. 

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the railing as she sat on the deck. She heard movement as her lifeboat was cleaned out. Then she heard the splash of it going back into the water. Soon, a shadow fell over her face as the man squatted down next to her. “Would you like some food? Water? I'd like to look at your hands too.” She nodded at him, not bothering to open her eyes, she was so tired. A damp cloth was wiped across her face and it felt so good. A few tears burned inside her eyes. “Don't cry, you're safe. I promise.” The voice was deep but kind. She opened her eyes when she smelled food. “It's a granola bar. I have apples too, I'll get you one in a bit.” He held it in front of her waiting for her to take a bite. It was the best tasting granola bar she has ever had in her life. He held a water bottle for her also, so she could drink. It was hard to see him with the sun behind him. 

“Would it be possible to move me a bit out of the sun? It’s hard to 

see.”

“Sure,” he put his arm around her and helped her to her feet and moved her to a shaded area on the other side. There was a padded seat and he helped her sit down. She could finally see her rescuer. The first thing she noticed was that he was huge, well over 6 foot tall. He had a neat beard and kind brown eyes. He smiled at her tentatively, probably scared that she was going to start screaming again. 

“Thank you,” she began, “thank you so much for finding me, thank you so much for helping me.” The tears started again.

“Don't cry please,” he pleaded, “you are safe and when you are feeling better you can tell me everything that happened.”

Lucy nodded and tried smiling. She was so tired and her hands were pretty much numb at this point with a faint throbbing undertone. She knew she was filthy and…she gasped. She swallowed hard and looked down. “I soiled myself on the boat,” she whispered. 

“That's to be expected with what you've gone through and believe me I've seen it all.” he said kindly, “first things first though, let's attend of those hands. One looks broken, but the other just might be dislocated. Can I look?”

“Feel free, there's nothing worse you can do to them at this point.”

He had a large snap-case next to him and he opened it up. It was beyond a basic first aid kit. He looked at her right hand and his thumbs went to her wrist. The movement of his fingers over her arm didn't hurt. He handed her a large piece of rolled-up gauze in a package. “Bite this, and don't look at your hand”. She allowed him to put the pack in her mouth and she bit down, focusing on his ear. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain and she saw stars.  She blinked several times, “Did I pass out?”

“Maybe for a second,” he said, he was wrapping her wrist and hand in a bandage. The numbness was gone and there was only a dull ache. “It  _ was  _ dislocated. Sadly, I think your left wrist is fractured though.”

She bit back down on the gauze roll as he made a splint and wrapped her wrist from her elbow up to her fingers. The pain was still there but it was not as prominent as before and some of the numbness went away. “Thank you”

“I’ll be right back,” He got up and went below deck, soon he returned with a bucket, several rags and a small pile of clothes. “What do you think you can do by yourself?”

“Not much,” Lucy replied holding up her arms, “I don't think I can hold anything yet.” 

He held up a cloth, “Can I wipe down your arms and your face?” Lucy nodded. She really didn't think he was going to hurt her or take advantage of her, he seemed more frightened than she was at this point. Since she was sitting in shorts filled with their own urine and God knows what else, she really had no cause to be embarrassed at this point either. He cleaned her arms and her face and her shoulders. He looked down at her legs and she nodded - looking up at the sail, her feet and her legs were cleaned up to the bottom of her shorts.  He held up a t-shirt, “I can help you put this on and perhaps you can manage to take your other top off if you want to be more comfortable.” Lucy nodded again and he slipped the T-shirt over her head. 

“All you have to do is pull out the knot at my neck.” She said as she turned. 

Once the knot was gone, she shimmied a little bit and moved her arms around under the T-shirt. Soon the bikini top slid down and landed at her feet. She started to push her arms through the short sleeves and he helped guide them through. “We are a good team,” she said, smiling at him.

“Hold that thought,” he said, “the next step is the hard part.”  He held up a pair of dark blue cotton boxer shorts he took a pair of scissors and cut several slits at the waistband and threaded a thin rope through the holes to create a drawstring. “This is the best I could do until we clean your clothes.” She laughed a little at his ingenuity and appreciated it at the same time. The T-shirt already hung nearly to her knees, so the shorts will add an extra layer of modesty. He had another bucket half filled with soapy water and he popped her bikini top into it. “Ready for your shorts,” he said, “I'm just going to unbutton the top and pull the zip, you're going to have to work them off yourself.” The tops of his cheeks were slightly red. 

“Sounds fair,” she said. Soon the shorts were loose enough for her to shimmy around. Using her elbows and forearms, the shorts and the bikini bottom hit the deck. It was quickly scooped up and put into the bucket of soapy water. “Can I have the rag again please?” she asked. He laid the rag over her bandaged wrist and then turned around. She did her absolute best to try to clean the tops of her legs. “Okay, I'm ready for the shorts.”

He held them open and she stepped into them. While looking straight up into the sky, he pulled them up until they stopped and he pulled the drawstrings and tied them comfortably so they were in place loosely, and not too tight 

“Well that was interesting,” he let out a breath.

“I think we managed okay,” she huffed with relief.

They both laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Storm Front

The wind started to pick up then and the sky was pretty dark when Rory brought the girl down into the cabin.  _ Lucy, she said her name was, and it looked like she had been through hell. _ He was more concerned with cleaning her up and wrapping her hands before finding out what happened. He was glad she ate and allowed him to help because he had to practically dress her. Not having use of her hands was certainly awkward. At least when the swelling goes down on her dislocated hand, she would have some usage. He had her settled on a bench seat in the cabin, she leaned on the wall.  He cut up the apple that he told her about and sat next to her to feed her slices. He could tell that she had a terrible scare, she couldn't even look him in the eye - even though she smiled and laughed at the stupid jokes he told. 

After wiping her face, she turned to him and said, “I need to tell you what happened.” She started slowly, telling him about her girl’s adventure with her friends to the charter boat to the pirates and how she ended up in the lifeboat. He was stunned.  He heard about how some tourists disappeared, but he had no idea the whole story. 

“We need to radio the Maritime and Coastguard Agency!” He started to get up when the boat rocked sharply to the side, nearly throwing him against the wall. 

“The fuck? Brace yourself with your legs, I'm going to poke my head up and see what the hell is going on.”

Up deck was in chaos, the storm front arrived and he wasn't even prepared! He barely made it over to unfurl and drop the main sheet, this was going to be a bad storm. He went back below deck and quickly looked at his charts.  He was angry with himself, he made a rookie mistake. He hurried to get to the lifeboat to rescue Lucy without paying attention and then drifted for well over an hour while he attended to her. The charts were useless until he got his bearings and the skies were completely clouded over.  The boat tipped sharply again and water come in through the top. He quickly shut the hatch, sealing the cabin. He turned and looked at Lucy, her eyes were wide and her face was white as a sheet. “Don't worry,” he assured her, “these yachts are made for ocean sailing and can handle storms. We just need to sit tight.”  He pulled the securing straps from underneath the cushions and buckled her in and then sat next to her and did the same. It would be no use to even try to stand at this point, he would just become a projectile. Lucy was silent and tears were streaming from her closed eyes. “Lucy. Lucy... stay with me ok?” He put his arm around her and held her to his side, “I won't let anything hurt you, I promise.” He felt her head nod against him as she pressed to his side.  He didn't know how long the boat pitched from side to side but was relieved when no water got into the cabin. Finally, the steep rocking stopped enough for him to gingerly unbuckle himself to grab a blanket and a flashlight. He got back to his seat in the nick of time and buckled himself in again. He threw the blanket over both of them and leaned against the corner of the cabin. He doesn't know how the hell he was able to do it, but he actually fell asleep holding Lucy tightly against his chest. 

When they both woke up, the boat was still was leaning at a sharp angle. He unbuckled himself and jumped up, his feet landing in about a foot of water. A rush of terror ripped through him and he scrambled to the hatch door.  He prayed silently to himself and unlatched it. No water dripped in so he pushed it open. It was pitch dark. He thought he could hear waves rolling into the hull. But they weren't storm waves, they were more like waves that would have lapped the of shoreline. He went back down into the cabin and grabbed his spotlight, he went back up and shone the light around. It looked like they were wedged on a sandbar and there was a beach of some sort not too far away.  _ Holy hell, where the fuck are we?  _ He went back down into the cabin sealing the door again. He made his way over to his radio equipment and navigation equipment. The radio only produced static and his sat nav screen was blank no matter the button he pushed.  

“Is the equipment dead?” A small voice cut through the static. 

He shut off the radio and turned to her, 'Aye.”

He went back to her and settled back into the corner.  “We are not moving around anymore and the storm is over. There is nothing to do until daylight breaks, we might as well try to get more sleep.” 

He flapped out the blanket and started to cover them both when he saw her looking at him, “Could I lean against you again?” she looked down.

“He held up and arm, “Sure,” he smiled at her and she slid over and leaned against his chest.  He tucked the blanket around them both and soon they fell back asleep.


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy realizes her rescuer isn't perfect.

When she woke up again the sun was in Lucy's eyes. She was covered with a blanket with a pillow under her head as she leaned against the wall. The hatch was open and she saw a shadow as the man who rescued her moved around outside.  _ Who the hell was he? _ She truly thought all was lost when she was laying in the life raft with nothing but a tarp for cover. She thought of the pain in her hands, she could barely get any water into her. When she had crawled under the tarp that last time to lay down, she fully expected to die. Then this giant of a man plucks her from the sea, tends to her wounds, feeds her, dresses her and comforts her during a storm - who does that, truly? The boat was still at an angle and if she could guess from the strings of curses and periodic rocking, he was trying to get the boat upright. She stood up the best she could, her feet hitting the water that leaked into the boat. She flexed the fingers of her right hand. It felt bruised, but she could make a loose fist. She stared at her hand in awe remembering that he fixed it. He was so gentle. She looked at her other hand nestled in the makeshift splint. It hurt, but nearly not as much as it did before. The swelling has gone down and skin color was even. She walked to the ladder leaving out of the cabin and she realized she couldn't climb it. 

“Hello?” She called up toward the sky.

Soon a shadow fell over her, “you're awake!”

“I am,” she hesitated then, embarrassed, “but I can't climb up.”

“I'll be right down!” She backed up and sat again as he quickly came down into the cabin. 

The space became very small all of a sudden, he was massive! “Erm, what's happening out there?”

“We are about 25 meters from shore, on a sandbar. The tide is pretty low, I was going to test the depth once you were up.”

His words chilled Lucy, “will you wear a life vest?”

He laughed a bit, “no. I doubt I'll need one.” His grin disappeared when he saw the look on her face, “Lucy, I'll be alright. I'm an excellent swimmer.”

“Would you call yourself an excellent sailor too?” She regretted the words the moment they left her lips. His mouth went into a hard line and his eyes went cold. “My God Rory, I didn't mean that.” She got up and tried to approach him.

He pushed past her, lifted the bench seat and pulled out a lifejacket. He glared at her briefly and walked past her again to go topside. She was stranded below again. She was going to call out to him when she heard a splash. She let out a sob and backed up to sit. He left her and all she could do was stare at the sunbeam coming through the hatch and wait. 

After a few moments, Lucy shifted on the seat. She had to pee, looked over at the small door on the other side of the cabin and took a deep breath. She may not be able to climb a ladder but surely she could try to use the toilet. The boat was still slanted, but it was not moving. Lucy went to the door and was able to open it. It looked like the tiny bathrooms on a charter bus. She was able to work the ties one her good hand and her broken hand provided enough leverage to get her shorts down. When she was done she was faced with a quandary. Was there a tank? Flush? Don't flush? Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, she’ll ask when he gets back -  _ if he gets back.  _ She could not re-tie her shorts so she held them as best as she could as she made her way back to the seat. She saw a bottle of water and picked it up gently to bring with her. She took tiny steps across the floor so her shorts would not fall and sat again. She put the bottle between her knees and tried to break the seal of the cap. It didn't budge. She squeezed her legs tighter and bent down to use her teeth. It started to loosen and the cap immediately popped and water shot up drenching her face and top. The bottle dropped to the floor and rolled away. She stared at it and shook her head, water droplets sprayed around her. She blurted out a laugh and leaned against the wall.  _ Unreal  _ she giggled. She watched the bottle as it rolled and hit the wall, she laughed harder. Lucy leaned her head back and snorted. Suddenly a shadow passed through the sunbeam and the boat shifted. Rory came back down into the cabin, water dripped from his shorts and he held a dry lifejacket. He stared at her, puzzled. She stared back.

“Are you ok?”

“I had a water bottle mishap.” She swallowed, “I see you are ok”

“I am, we can easily wade to the beach for the next few hours,” he turned and grabbed a towel. He sat next to her and started drying her face. “I'm sorry,” he sighed, “I'm alone so much, I sometimes forget how to act like a human.” 

“I am not going to say it's okay, because it's not. But I do apologize for what I said to you.”

“Thanks, Lucy.”

“Thanks, Rory.”

He got up then and went to get her a new water bottle. He opened it and held it out to her. She took it and was pleased to notice she could hold it without pain. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. “Ready for help topside? I have things to show you and I want to share my game plan.”

Lucy started to get up and she suddenly remembered, “you have to tie my shorts.” He looked puzzled for a moment and her cheeks felt warm. 

“Oh. Yes. I can imagine you can't tie yet.” He gestured for her to stand up. He bent and tied the line into a loose bow as she held the shorts up. “Ready?” 

Lucy walked to the ladder and faced it, “let's go.” His hands went to her waist and lifted her. Her head was outside and she used her elbows for balance on the top rung. 

He climbed a couple rungs and she felt him behind her, “I’m going to lift again, it may get awkward.” She was lifted again and she leaned out of the hatch and pulled her self forward on her forearms. Her upper body strength was all but gone and she struggled. Suddenly felt something solid on her butt and she was boosted enough to get out. She rolled her back and tried to sit up, pushing on her elbows. Rory came up soon after and get her on her feet. He held her arm as he brought her to a seat so she could see the shore.

“Holy shit,” she gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I shelved writing this on purpose in the beginning of August due to sailing superstitions. I thought I'd wait three months, but still felt unsure - so I added another month. So please know that this fic is not foreshadowing, predicting, wishing, teasing the nautical Gods or anything of that sort. It's a work of fiction, nothing more.


End file.
